Love Me Harder
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Sasuke no podía molestarse… no cuando seguía dentro de ella… no cuando Sakura era hermosa tal cual ese momento. O cuando Sasuke estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de su esposa. Y porque callarla a besos era la acción más apetecible a realizar. [Canon verse] PWP de cumpleaños para Akiiko-chan


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **PWP. Para mi compita!** Feliz cumpleaños a esta persona tan especial, el haberte conocido fue el comienzo de muchas cosas buenas.

 **Todos, deseemos feliz cumpleaños a la adorada Akiiko-chan!**

* * *

 **.Love Me Harder.**

* * *

De haber sido posible, de haber ido con su carácter, su boca estaría abierta y sus ojos se agrandaría… la imagen ante él era… era una vergonzosa fantasía hecha realidad. Desde que el idiota de Naruto y el indebido de Kakashi lo habían mencionado una vez durante una de esas renuentes salidas a tomar… desde que le obligaron a responder y confesar… Sasuke se había arrepentido de haber abierto la boca. Porque que Sakura se presentara _así_... solo significaba que ese par habían soplado…

Aun así su mente estaba demasiado distraída para maldecirles… su propio cuerpo estático, no se movía por sí solo en busca de venganza al antiguo Hokage... o al sucesor de mismo.

Porque su mirada no hacían contacto con la verde de ella, porque sus ojos dispares se fijaban en _eso_ … que ella tenía puesto… o lo poco que le cubría… su mirada en ella, a pesar de ser una de sorpresa, recorría cada milímetro de piel expuesta, desde sus hombros… sus brazos delgados... Sus muslos y sus firmes piernas… una sobre la otra, hasta sus delicados pies... y como el brillante verde en sus uñas contrastaban con el sonrosado color de ella…

"¿Qué opinas?" De inmediato sus ojos en su rostro, pómulos coloreados de un rosa vivo, pero la mirada en sus ojos verdes… la firmeza y confianza en ella, seguridad en su estancia... _en esto._

Cuando Sasuke había asumido que esa sería la última noche que pasaría con su familia, cuando su esposa momentos antes se había retirado a su habitación para brindarle a él y a su hija un espacio de privacidad… él sinceramente no había esperado encontrarla así; sentada en la orilla de la cama, y… desnuda… Solo un delantal tratando de cubrir su cuerpo.

Le fue difícil pasar saliva. De haber sido otro, Sasuke habría parpadeado varias veces, incluso preguntar en voz alta si era una sueño... o genjutsu… pero no era así.

Ella seguía sentada, esperando por la respuesta de él… siempre paciente, pero la sonrisa en ella era la indicación de que Sakura estaba disfrutando de esta reacción... después de todo no siempre se podía atrapar a Sasuke con la guardia baja.

No importaba los años de casados o las veces que él le hubiera visto a ella sin nada de prendas… la juventud en su matrimonio les llevó a experimentar y realizar muchas cosas… pero no importaba la cantidad de veces o posiciones, contemplar la incondicional entrega de Sakura hacia él… siempre robaba su aliento y racionamiento.

El sonrojo en su rostro, en sus pálidos hombros… la delicadez de las correas del delantal alrededor de su estilizado cuello… unidas a ese material que trataba de esconder sus virtudes… pero incluso eso era imposible… por mucho que las flores que adornaba aquel material fueran llamativas, no le robaban la atención… no cuando él podía ver la silueta de sus pechos tras esa tela, como estos empujaban contra ella y pequeños círculos se marcaban contra la misma… Sasuke podía distinguir sus pezones empujar contra el material. Otra vez, tragar fue muy difícil para él…

Humedeció sus labios, pues la imagen que su mente comenzaba a desarrollar… sus manos acariciando… la suavidad de su piel… su lengua probando aquellos pequeños botones... Luego su boca engullendo… la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar en su ingle.

Aclaró su garganta, "A qué se debe… _esto_." Por qué ella- no, pregunta equivocada, el _por qué_ era más que claro… sino el _cómo_ … en realidad le era difícil razonar. Sasuke cerró los puños cuando le vio morderse el labio, llamando todo autocontrol posible,

Sus ojos siguieron cada mínimo movimiento, incluso cuando la mano de ella se fue a su rostro, cuando la misma movió detrás de su oreja un mecho rosado.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a esto?" un dedo estirando el delgado cordón atado a su cuello. "Solo… creí que te gustaría..." De nuevo mordió su labio, pero este gesto era más para evitar la sonrisa, porque de un movimientos a otro ella descruzo sus piernas y… un exclamación muda por parte del hombre al vislumbrar mas _rosa_ entre sus piernas.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda, no había duda. Le miró expectante, y Sasuke decidió no darle razonamiento, cómo podría cuando su esposa se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata… envuelta en regalo para que él la tomara.

Quizá sus pasos fueron muy rápidos, y ella soltó una breve risa, pero la mano de él fue más rápida, sus dedos fuertes sujetando su barbilla y levantando su rostro hasta el de él, su boca tomando la de ella en un beso explosivo… lleno de apremio, emoción... calor… una combinación que no saciaba el deseo, que aumentaba el fuego. El beso fue breve, y aun así cuando sus rostros se alinearon y sus ojos se conectaron que Sasuke sonrió de lado… él también podía quitarle el aliento a ella.

"Me gusta," dijo contra sus labios, sus ojos grabando cada detalle de su rostro sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos… y sus ojos verdes brillantes… expresivos… _expectantes_. Otro beso rápido. Luego otro, otro… no era suficiente.

Su mano dejaba de sujetar su cara y tanteaba su cuello, su espalda expuesta... luego esos cordones… pero Sakura le detuvo.

"No, aun no…" se retiró de su boca. Sus manos sobre sus hombros, empujándole de ella… creando distancia, Sasuke no evitó el fruncimiento de ceño por su parte, esa vez Sakura no escondió la diversión en su rostro y levantándose de su lugar, caminando hasta él, moviéndolo hasta estar él ahora a espaldas de la cama, sus manos recorriendo su pecho… sus dedos presionando piel y tendones, sus palmas presionado su piel…

"Tú tienes mucha ropa encima, cariño…" la sonrisa en su rostro no era dulce, no era alegre… era una sonrisa que se mostraba solo a él. Dedos delgados recorriendo su pecho por sobre la ropa… lentamente desabrochando botones, sus manos abriendo su camisa y deslizándola por sus hombros. El breve escalofrío en él no era debido al desprendimiento de su ropa, sino por esas dedicadas y cálidas manos que recorrían cuanta piel iba exponiendo… sus manos bajaban, bajaban… hasta llegar a su cintura… Sasuke inhaló con fuerza, sus ojos pegados en el rostro de ella, pero su cuerpo demasiado consciente de las atenciones de su esposa. Esa mano bajando,… hasta palpar en determinado punto de su anatomía.

"Oh, parece que necesitas un poco más de… _motivación_." Sin esperar, le empujó sobre la cama, Sakura se arrodilló frente a él y con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas le separó las piernas, para posicionarse en ese espacio. Para Sasuke todo fue una bruma de movimientos y pulso rápido, que de un momento a otro ella ya había abierto la cremallera de sus pantalones y desabrochado los mismos y bajándolos. Una mano en su rodilla, la otra sujetando su miembro. Él no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

Había cierta experiencia en su tacto, la firmeza de su mano y la presión que esta ejercía sobre él, y como con los leves movimientos y atenciones, su pene endurecía en su mano en cuestión de instantes. La sonrisa traviesa en la cara de ella, la malicia en sus ojos… Sakura disfrutaba hacerle esto a él.

"¿Esto está bien?" Su mano se movía con precisión y conocimiento, Sasuke asintió, inseguro de su voz… hipnotizado por ella. De pronto su pequeña lengua pasó por su glande, y a él le fue inevitable el pequeño sobresalto, no había operado eso. "Hay que cambiar ese ' _bien'_ , por un _'aún mejor'_ ," un guiño coqueto y…

"Sa- _Sakura…."_

 _Ooh_ , su boca tomándolo todo de una sola vez, su húmeda cavidad, su lengua acariciando todo el cuerpo de su miembro y su mano alrededor de su base, presionado… la sensación era indescriptible, solo su mente parecía hacerse gelatina y su autocontrol no estaba, su única mano fue a parar a la cabeza de ella, sus dedos enterrándose en su rosa cabello, motivando los movimientos de ella contra él.

Algún siseo escapaba de su boca cuando los dientes de ella rozaban brevemente la delicada piel de su pene, aumentando cuando Sakura comenzó a moverse, a sacarlo de su boca y tragándolo de nuevo. Los ruidos crudos e inmorales producidos por sus bocas, los chasquidos húmedos mientras ella trataba de engullirlo todo… Sasuke solo podía sujetar con fuerza su cabello, incapaz de detener los movimientos de su pelvis, sintiendo la punta de su pene topar hasta el fondo de su boca, solo quería que ella siguiera con la presión, que lo tomara por completo.

Un gruñido audible salió de su boca cuando ella le tomó con ambas manos, aumentó la presión y la velocidad de los movimientos, él simplemente cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, deteniéndose a correrse en la boca de ella.

No era eso lo que quería.

Jaló con demasiada fuerza de su cabello, no era algo que pudiera lastimarla a ella, pero si tomó su atención. Con un _pop_ audible cuando ella le sacó de su boca…

D _ios…_ un hilo de saliva y demás fluidos propios en los labios de ella conectándose hasta su pene, su delicada boca roja, ahora hinchada y sus ojos nublados por el deseo… Sakura era demasiado.

Aun siendo brusco su mano le tomó del brazo, la obligó a levantarse y la puso sobre él.

Sabía que su kekkei genkai se mostraba, lo sabía por la claridad y percepción que tenía de cada detalle de su rostro y minúsculos movimientos, sobre todo por la sensación de fuego que recorría en su sangre… en cierta manera eso también era debido a ella. Sasuke no hablaba, no expresaba todos los pensamientos que en él había, pero en ese momento no era necesarios, su mano en la cadera de ella, sus dedos clavándose en su pálida piel, su boca reclamando la de ella de nuevo. La insoportable y dolorosa palpitación de su miembro pidiendo por la liberación, por enterrarse en un lugar estrecho y caliente que conocía bien… la lava liquida en su abdomen, en su miembro, estar tan dentro de ella era una necesidad que no planeaba seguir posponiendo.

Su mano subió y bajó… recorrió la piel que ese delantal no cubría, incluso palpó sobre él, sintiendo los duros pezones bajo su tacto… su mano empuñó la tela, su proceder era claro.

Sakura rompió el contacto de sus bocas, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, ella también sabía lo que él quería hacer, pero no acató a su deseo. Tomó la punta de aquella prenda-si es que se le podía considerar así- levantando la tela y mostrando su cuerpo bajo la misma… hasta tomarla con su boca. No lo quitó de su cuerpo, simplemente alzó el material y lo sujetó entre sus labios… exponiéndose ante él.

La boca de Sasuke se movió hasta su ahora revelado pecho. Besos delicados en su seno, su nariz rozando la suave piel… su boca repitiendo caricias imperceptibles… luego tomando entre sus dientes esos botones rosas, su boca cubriéndolos… para enseguida tomando todo su pezón con la boca… succionando, estirando y mordiendo delicadamente, sintiéndola arquearse, entregándose más.

Pero no quería un juego previo, su tolerancia no era tan grande, y lo mismo para ella. Sus caderas habían comenzado un ritmo- movimientos circularse sobre él. Partes íntimas expuestas, su miembros aun húmedo y duro por la atención de su boca, y podía sentir la lubricación en ella.

"Sakura," le llamó, porque durante esos momentos ella se había entregado al breve placer de su boca sobre su pecho, que sus ojos se habían cerrado y mordía sus labios. Pero necesitaba verla a la cara, ver la expresión en ella y sus ojos cuando entrara por completo y llenamente en su estrecho interior. "Mírame."

Brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello, ojos verdes pesados de deseo y mente nublada, pero su mirada en él. Su única mano se movió entre ellos, tomando y evitando sisear de dolor, sujetó su miembro y le colocó hasta la entrada de ella. _Caliente, deseosa_ … sus labios suaves y húmedos… deslizándose entre ellos, la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su cavidad, introduciéndose lentamente…

La deliciosa sensación de ella tan apretada siendo ampliada por él, hinchado y duro… deseoso, centímetro a centímetro invadiéndole. El suspiro de ella amortiguado por la prenda en su boca, su rostro recargándose en la coyuntura de su cuello, brazos apretando con mayor fuerza sobre su hombro y cuello. Hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella, saboreando esa invasión, grabando la sensación. Su mano en su cadera, levantándole brevemente, saliendo con igual lentitud… la rugosidad de su penen en su interior.. la fricción de ambos… Sasuke apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, su respiración difícil… y luego la atrajo de nuevo, de sentón… una penetración dura y salvaje, esta vez más audible los gemidos de ella.

De ahí, el ritmo de sus movimientos empezó.

Ambos gruñendo, él por su concentración en el ritmo, negándose a vocalizar, mientras ella por su boca aun siendo ocupada por esa tela.

Mano en la cintura de ella, con tal fuerza que sabía quedarían sus dedos marcados en su piel. Pero no importaba nada, nada más que su bella esposa montándolo. Era atrapante, sus cuerpos unidos… los movimientos de ambos, como ella lo devoraba por completo, como sentía llenarla por completo, la imagen era más que erótica, pálida piel siendo decorada por un puro sonrojo… provocado por el esfuerzo de su pecaminosa actividad.

Sasuke jamás se cansaba- _nunca lo haría_ \- del placer que penetrar a su esposa le brindaba. Escuchar sus quejidos, ver su cuerpo temblar, sus ojos lagrimear y la necesidad de liberación. No podía- no podía razonar, no podía quitar de su mente a ella, no podía borrar de su memoria la imagen, y su cuerpo acataba sus más oscuros deseos, _moviéndose más rápido, golpeando más profundo, más duro, moviéndola con cada penetración,_ ahogando gemidos de placer o ruegos incoherentes tras esa tela aun en su boca.

No pensaba, solo se movía, más rápido, más salvaje, su miembro entrando y saliendo con dificultad, pero cada ve, cada vez era más fuerte, era más pasional y más placentero. Sus propios ojos se cerraban y simplemente se dejaba ir por el placer y el instinto primitivo.

 _Mía. Solo… solo mía._

 _Hermosa, sensual... atrevida... inocente..,_ su esposa era todo lo que jamás había esperado desear.

La burbujeante lava en su abdomen incrementaba, la presión en sus testículos se estaba haciendo intolerable, sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, su respiración era laboriosa y sus penetraciones inestables… pero fue _ella_ , sus paredes vaginales estrechándose más, succionándoles y llevándolo al fin. Ella estaba en pleno orgasmo cuando le indujo al suyo.

Calor por todo su cuerpo, hormigueo en cada término nervioso placer zumbando en él.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió durante, solo sentía la pesadez en su cuerpo y su respiración estabilizándose, la humedad en su rostro y el calor en el mismo. Seguía dentro de ella, era doloroso esto, su miembro ahora flácidos era sensible ante el mínimo movimiento, pero no quería salir de ella, aun no quería romper contacto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con dificultad cuando ella recargo su frente con la de él. Una sonrisa cansada, complaciente y llena de afecto estaba en su aun rojo rostro. Ella era bella así.

"Eso es tuvo bien… _más que bien_." Una amplia sonrisa en sus labios maltrechos, la mano de él, tratando de acicalar su cabello revuelto… para luego colocarla en su mejilla, una suave caricia en su piel… una muestra del suave afecto que por ella sentía... tan contrastante de la dura y fuerte manera que acababa de demostrarle con su cuerpo.

"No esperaba esto." Susurro él. No mentiría al decir que una noche de intimidad con ella antes de volver a partir era algo que no había querido… pero sin dudad verla desnuda con solo un delantal no había estado en esa expectativa.

 _Grata sorpresa._

Sakura rió, coqueta. "Yo no esperaba que esto fuera un fetiche tuyo…" ella pellizcó sus mejillas, que ante la declaración de ella se habían pintado de rojo. Era adorable, a criterio de ella. "Supongo que puedo usarlo más seguido _… fuera de la cocina_."

Sonrisa burlona, brillo en los ojos… aunque le irritaba saber que ella se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya, Sasuke no podía molestarse… no cuando seguía dentro de ella… no cuando Sakura era hermosa tal cual ese momento.

O cuando Sasuke estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de su esposa.

Y porque callarla a besos era la acción más apetecible a realizar.

 **.**

 **.**

Piernas abiertas y rodillas contra el colchón… estas y sus brazos le mantenían apoyada, rostro de lado siendo cubierto por una cortina de cabello sonrosado, respiración pesada y sonidos de placer saliendo de su boca roja. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza y desespero las sabanas bajo ella, la única mano de él jugaba con el cordón alrededor de su cintura que mantenía sujeto ese delantal sobre ella, incluso cuando este no cubría nada de su parte trasera.

Esa única mano acariciaba la piel de su espalda, recorría el camino de su columna… mano explayándose en la piel tersa de sus muslos y la curvatura de sus nalgas… la vista de ella expuesta a él solo le provocaba aumentar la fuerza de las penetraciones con las que le volvía a invadir. El ruido fuerte y cortante de su cuerpo chocando con el de ella con cada estocada... con cada salir y entrar de su miembro en ella… _caliente, mojada… toda de él._

No pensaba en una última noche, no lo veía como despedida… simplemente era un hombre amando a su esposa, amándole tan duro que podría romperla.

Amándola tan fuerte… como ella deseaba.


End file.
